Operation Canadian Love Sickness!
by Miroheen
Summary: First off, it's not stalking. Secondly, it was none of America's concern that his brother was "adoring a female interest from afar." And third, it's best not to let France or the other nations get involved with your potential love life.
1. Chapter 1

It was kind of hard for Aya to ignored it: That strange, slightly eerie feeling of being watched. But who could _possibly_ find interest in just plain, old her, simply picking out flowers from the shop display? _A stalker_, she joked but hoped to God that it wasn't. But then if it was not, then where the heck was that freakish feeling being sourced from?

He wanted to kill himself. He wanted to take the sharpest twig from his bush-cover and stab himself repeatedly with it until he died. At least have his polar bear suddenly turn huge and rabid and then start to attack and devour him. That was just how crappy Canada felt about himself. Between the two brothers of Canada and America, _he_ was supposed to be the sensitive and more rational one.

_He_ was supposed to be able to reason right from wrong, normal to creepy. _America _(aka_ Alfred_) was supposed to be the more loud-mouthed and brash one. _Alfred_ was supposed to be the one to act without thinking. If Alfred saw something or even someone he liked, he would make it known to the world. The world, including that girl. But poor, shy Canada (aka Matthew) _**wasn't**_ his brash sibling. He _**couldn't**_ and _**wouldn't**_ announce his desires to the world even if it was something important to him. Which was why the poor guy was currently stalking hiding behind a small bush, across the street from the flower shop, staring directly (and adoringly) at a focused (?) Aya-chan.

"Who're you?" a small bear in his arms asked. His "master" sighed but never took his eyes off the object of his affection. "I'm Canada," he muttered. "Who's she?" Kumajirou asked. "….That's Aya," Canada replied, his voice trickling with hints of admiration. "Why don't you talk to her?" Kumajirou pushed, his master's face brightening up in red immediately. "W-what? But I ba-barely know her! She probably doesn't even recognize or remember me…" Matthew's voice trailed, his aura practically visible in the color of a gloomy violet. "Nobody ever does…They always think I'm-"

"Yo, Canada~! Whatcha doin' in a bush?" yelled a certain loud, blonde man. "GAH! Alfred, keep it down!" Matthew practically yelled back, though it sounded much more of a loud whisper than the tone he had intended to use. His polar-opposite merely chirped with amusement, completely ignoring his sibling's request. "So what're you doing, huh? Hiding in a bush is so _weird_!"

_Like you're one to talk_, Canada thought as he rolled his eyes. He ignored his brother's taunts and turned back through his peeping space through the bush. Much to his dismay, Aya was already gone. "Darnit," he mumbled lowly. In contrast, the American's smile grew dramatically. "Oh? **Now** I get it!" Quickly, he crouched down next to his brother before putting a stronghold arm-wrap around his shoulders and pulling him into a nugie.

"You're _stalking_! Oh, Mattie, you sly dog, you! I never knew you had it in ya! I don't know whether to be proud of you or no-" "I-it's not stalking!" Canada blurted out, his face aglow with more than 95% of his blood. "Oh? Then what is it~?" America pushed on, his intrigue only increasing as his brother shoved his face behind his furry companion. "…I-it's…It's just that I k-kinda like he-" "Ohoho! Mozoltoff to ya! Then why don't you go talk to her?" He gave Matthew a small nudge. "Because. I don't want to. I'm fine just where I am, thank you very much. Since when did you become so interested in my personal life?" "I'm not. I'm interested in your love life! I mean, have you ever actually _boned_ a girl before?"

Aya stepped out of a nearby coffee shop, frappe and muffin in hand. "Hrm?" She stopped, eyes focused on a small bush across the street. "…Could've sworn I saw a stream of red fountain out of it…" She merely shrugged and continued to her next destination.

"God, quit being such a wimp!" America snapped, handing a grounded Canada tissue to aid his bleeding nose. The bleeding Canadian tried to glare at him but with so much blood loss, he barely had the energy or focus to do much of anything but either

Let life take its course and let him bleed to death

Or

Just stare in a daze at the sky, wishing he didn't have such a perverse person for a brother.

Much to his dismay, neither happened. Instead, he heard America sigh in pity. A lo-and-behold, he even _looked_ sympathetic! "…You're really serious about this girl, aren't you, Matthew?" Matthew's only response was a wet-sounding groan. America nodded as he took out his cell phone. "Then we're going to need back-up. Normally, this would've been fine with just me but since it's **you** we're talking about, this calls for a meeting." At first, the man lying on the ground said nothing. Then it hit him. "WHAAAAT?" And then he flopped back to the hard concrete, the blood loss and sudden movements proving to be too much for his frail being.

"Okay, I now declare this meeting to begin!" America cheered at the head of the table. The other nations looked either annoyed, confused, anxious, or curious. Canada was the only exception to those, looking down in (shame?) and extreme embarrassment from his seat that had been purposefully placed next to America. "What the heck is so important that you called us here when you know dang well that some of us have our own plans?" England demanded. "It was an emergency!" America claimed. "Everything is an emergency to you, you git!" "Hey, I heard that! But that's going to have to wait! The _real_ reason I called you all here iiiiisss….Because of this wimpy fella right here!"

America cheerfully slapped Canada on the back, a pained yip emitting from the latter. "What? Don't tell us you're economy's gone bad," France spoke. "I-it's n-not my economy…I-it isn't even a problem! Nothing's going on, America's just being an idiot. I'm sorry that I'm the cause for all of this, you can all go home n-" "BZZZZTTT!" America bonked Canada on the head, striking him mute, aside from whispers of pain. "WRONG! You're just embarrassed, silly~! Now. The reason why I've called you all here is…" Immediately, Canada's violet-blue eyes were shot to America's proud form, silently pleading and begging for him not to tell. Wish ignored, kiddo. "Canada's got a girl problem!"

Cue a chorus of groans and curses and facepalms and head banging. "YOU CALLED US HERE FOR _**THAT**_? YOU FREAKING GIT, I OUGHTA-" "America, these meetings are **not **for trivial matters such as relationships, aru," China murmured as he pressed a hand to his already pounding head. "Let him figure it out for himself! He's a big nation, he can handle a girl," Germany snapped. The only ones who _did_ seem interested, though, were France (of course) and Italy. "Weeehh! Canada likes a girl?" Italy was suddenly next to Canda.

"Really? Is she cute?" "Italy, don't encourage mediocrity!" Germany commanded, striking one of Italy's (many and extremely) sensitive chords that set him to tears. "B-But Germanyyyyyy! He's in love!" The blonde tried to remain calm. "Even so, his personal life shouldn't rely on us." "Weeeehhh! How could you be so mean?" The Italian and the German went on and on the concepts of how meetings and personal things should not mingle whilst the French went into a gush.

"Mon Dieu! _My_ Canada? _In love_! Ignorant fools, this _**is**_ an emergency meeting! A fellow nation is in need of the help from the god of love!" England scoffed from his seat. "That's comparable to helping a diver fend off sharks by drenching him with blood." "You are a heartless idiot. The poor boy's in the sea of amour and you're going to let him drown and die in it. The feeling of love is strong, yes, but nobody should have to suffer in it," France said, sparkles suddenly (and freakishly) appearing from nowhere and flowing around his being. "Love is the most important feeling in the world and as the patron country of love, romance, and desire, I simply _**refuse**_ to allow a client in love to take fierce blows to his sensitive heart! Viva amour! **VIVA AMOOOOOOUUUUURRRRR**!"

"You sound like a character from shoujo manga," Japan finally commented. "U-u—Wha-" Canada stuttered. In all his life, he had never seen France act quite like this before. Sure, he was passionate but never _this_ passionate. "Dear child!" France suddenly gripped both Canada's hands in his own, putting his blue eyes to the younger's violet ones. "Do you love this girl?" he questioned. Canada's face turned pink. "Well…T-that is to say-" "Do you love her?" France repeated, a little more firm. Canada replied sheepishly, "I'm not exactly sure it's love but…I really do like Aya. Really." France smiled. "Then we'll **make** you love her. And her love you in return~ " "Wait, what'd you mean _we_?" England asked.

France's smirk was directed to the confused Brit, his aura suddenly becoming somehow sinister. "Yes, little England. _We_. Though I am the ultimate source of love, other countries have their own way of showing what they call romance. In order to help our little puppy, here," he patted Canada on his head, "we must all combine forces to create Canada's perfect love with this Aya girl. Understood?" "This isn't war, France."

"Oh contraire, love is a battlefield. Now. Who's with me?" Nobody spoke up. The Frenchman sighed. "I guess it comes down to this…If you join forces with me, I will supply meetings with my food. In contrast the one who was _originally_ going to bring it." He nodded to a certain big-browed British man. All the hands (aside from England's) shot up. "That's what I thought," France smirked. England glared at annoyance. "I hope you know what you're doing, France." "I do, I do," France guaranteed. Translation: I have NO clue how this is going to work out~.

Meanwhile, America stood proudly at his end of the table. His work here was done. "Once again, I'm the hero~! Aren'tcha happy I called this meeting, Canada?...Hm?" When Alfred turned back to his brother, he expected an overexcited ball of Canadian joy (with maple syrup). Instead, his blue eyes became tinted with confusion as they were set upon what was supposedly the figure of a man in similar appearance, practically cloaked in a gloom cloud of blue. _What the heck did I get myself into?_ Canada wanted to scream. But alas, he had no energy. Even if he did, he would never be heard from amongst the yelling and cheering going on between the other nations (mostly between France and Britain). Apparently, Canada didn't get a say or chance to speak in meetings that even related him! And this _all_ would NEVER have happened if his brother, Alfred America Jones, had not caught him stalking staring at Aya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello to all who actually still remember this run-down piece of work! Or to newcomers. Anyway, I'm sorry for being a horrible person and not updating for a stinking year. I do thank people for not heckling me, however. The lack of updates came as a result of laziness, writer's block, and other things . . . However, upon the decision that I want to be a writer, I realized I would need to take writing seriously. Even the side projects. And so I decided to start this project anew, not only because I think my writing style has come a bit of a way but also because the original stuff sounded so weeaboo-ish. And because my old laptop, which had all the ideas and half of some chapters on it suddenly died out on me. So if you're interested, check out the remake titled **_**The Maple Leaf Love-Drag**_**!**


End file.
